


I Could Name Him Robb

by viesymanchita



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viesymanchita/pseuds/viesymanchita
Summary: Set during Game of Thrones during 7x06 “Beyond the Wall” episode from Jon's point of view. It’s a quick one-shot about what I think was running through Jon’s mind right after Jorah brings up the topic of Jon’s future children after Jon tries to give Longclaw to him.Written before the mess that is season 8, when literally everyone thought boat baby was coming. Just never got around to posting it. It's my first, and only fic. Hope you enjoy it.





	I Could Name Him Robb

“May it serve you well. and your children after you.”

……… my children after me.

But I don’t have children. I can’t have children. I won’t have children. Years ago, I swore to myself that I would never father a bastard. It’s one of the reasons I became a member of the Night’s Watch- to make sure I would never have any children. The bastard life is one that no child should ever have. I have no lands to inherit and no name to give. Any child of mine would live every day as if they did not belong. The way I did.

But… that’s no longer true.

I am King in the North now. I not only have lands to pass down, but possibly an entire kingdom. And I have a home to raise a child. I have Winterfell. The same place I was raised, where my child could be happy.

Technically, I could take the name Stark if I wanted to. Do I want to do that? I’m not sure. It’s all I ever wanted growing up. Do I still want it now? And even if I didn’t, would I do it for my own child? Most likely. I wouldn’t want them to carry the name Snow. I might be able to legitimize myself… Is that possible? Or I don’t think she would mind doing it after she wins the throne…

And that’s a whole other issue. A wife. Someone to actually have a child with. Because that’s not happening. I’m not finding anyone that would ever want me, bastard born that I am. Besides, I’ve swore off women for the foreseeable future. Like I told Davos, there is simply no time. Especially if they have braided silver hair that majestically blows in the wind and violet eyes that pierce into my soul. Especially if I have to restart my heart every time I interact with their children. Especially if I wake up in a pool of my own cum every night because I dream up different endings to our cave field trip. I should have tried something… I have experience in caves.

Especially if the thought of leaving them almost made me put my own selfish needs above everyone else’s and made me stay.

Especially if they make me think of the word love.

Love.

Did my parents love each other? Some people say my father had to have loved my mother deeply to break his vow to Catelyn. Knowing how honorable he is, it would not surprise me. But he wouldn’t even tell me who she is. How can I start a new generation without knowing where I come from?

But, do I have to know? Of course, I don't knew who my mother is and honestly, I have given up hope that I will ever find out. That is a secret my father took to the grave. But do I have to know who she is so I can move on with my life? I’ve survived all these years without knowing. And besides, I know who I am. I know the Starks. And even though I am not a Stark, I was raised as one. I could raise a child with Stark morals. With the morals my father taught me.

Do I even want children? I’ve never seriously considered it until now. Do I want to hold a son of my own blood in my arms?

If it were a boy I could train him in sword fighting and take him hunting. I would bond with him and tell him stories of my first scrapes and fights. I could teach him how to grow into a man and help him with women problems. Well actually, I wouldn’t be able to help him with that. But we might be able to figure it out together. I could pass down Longclaw to him. Sansa told me Tywin Lannister melted down Ice after they murdered father. Maybe Longclaw can once again become an ancestral weapon…

I’d be rubbish if it were a girl, but Sansa could give me advice. She would be a great aunt. And even if my child was a girl I would still love her all the same as a boy. I would strive to make her smile and kill any man who made her cry. I would strike so much fear into them that she would probably never be courted. She’d hate me for it, but most men are animals, so she would thank me for it later.

No matter the gender, I would protect and care for my child. I would teach it to be honorable, loyal, respectful and kind. But most importantly, I would make sure my child knew they were loved. I would tell them every day, so they would never question it the way I did. 

Hmm… maybe… 

No. No, this is ridiculous! Why am I even thinking of this now? I have a job to do. I must capture a wight to present to Cersei Lannister so she can join our cause and fight alongside us against the Night King. Tyrion didn’t put his life at risk to arrange this meeting for nothing. I didn’t leave Dragonstone simply to come back empty handed. I must capture a wight to convince the Queen. I must return to her.

Her…

I wonder if she wants children. She must. She calls her dragons her children, but she is going to have to birth human beings at some point. Every royal needs an heir. And surely, she would want to continue the Targaryen bloodline.

I wonder how many she wants? And what would they look like? Any child of hers would be beautiful no doubt. Even if the father was hideous, she’s breathtaking enough. Possibly a little girl with her striking violet eyes and soft complexion. And while she would have her mother’s long, straight hair, it could be black instead of silver…. A young boy with silver hair just like his mother. But instead of it being straight, it would be curly. And instead of violet eyes, he would have gray ones…

No, Jon.

The Bastard of Winterfell having children with the Dragon Queen. As if she’d want you. Don’t even entertain the idea. And you don’t want her either remember. That’s what you told Davos and you are sticking to it. Even if technically you are more than the Bastard of Winterfell now… no Jon!

You northern fool. You really do know nothing.

Focus Jon, the Night King. That’s the only thing that’s important right now. Then you can possibly entertain this silly, stupid idea of children. Not that it’s even a realistic option though. Your mind is just thinking up random scenarios to avoid having to talk to this lot of odd men. Thank you very much, Jorah Mormont.

But still…

If I had a son, I could name him Robb.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this when Season 7 had just ended. Back when we all believed in Boat baby and Jonerys end game. (Now, its a different story.)  
> Anyway, I never got around to posting it. It is also my first and ONLY fic I've ever written. But I had the idea, and couldn't get it out of my head. I posted it on my tumblr like a year ago or something, just never got around to doing it here. Hope you enjoyed it.  
> (https://viesymanchita.tumblr.com/post/167586754490/i-could-name-him-robb)


End file.
